Beautifully, Unexpected You
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: While alone in Germany a little over a month after spending a steamy 24 hours with her bestfriend Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman discovers she's pregnant.
1. Surprise

**Beautifully Unexpected, You.**

40 days.

That's how late I was. The last time I had ever been this late, I was twenty-one and in med school, missing my period due to all of the stress I was undertaking. But this time, I'm forty-three and despite my age I'm ninety percent sure of why this is happening now and just thinking about it takes my breath away just a bit.

A little over a month ago, my person, my…best friend…showed up at my door in the middle of the night. To say my heart exploded out of my chest when I saw his face is an understatement, I was elated and couldn't believe he had flown halfway across the world to me unexpectedly. Owen Hunt.

While we started catching up like old friends right away in my kitchen, I couldn't help but feel a little concerned about his sudden arrival. When I questioned him, he made a confession that I could only describe as my life coming around full circle, or so I thought. He loved me, he had always been in love with me. And that was it. We wrapped one another in our arms, kissed passionately and eventually made love for hours, and hours…and hours.

In retrospect I didn't even think about asking him to put on a condom, I was just so caught up in the moment, and I think he was too. I had recently switched off the pill to a new form of birth control, Nexplanon, which was a small device placed under my left arm. Having to remember to take a pill everyday at the same time was sometimes hard to keep up with with my demanding work schedule and I know I had missed a few doses here and there. The thought of accidentally getting pregnant never crossed my mind. I was always prepared. I had just gotten the device put in one week before Owen showed up, and I think I should have given it 30 days minimum to kick in.

And now over a month later, I'm doubled over my bathroom sink in nausea for the third time this week. I have no one to walk my through this, talk me down, hold me, no one. No Owen, that's for sure, because my ass kicked him out 24 hours after his arrival when he rambled on while we were in bed, revealing that he may in fact still be caught up in his relationship with his ex-wife Amelia.

But I couldn't think about that right now, because in my heart I knew that in about 10 minutes my life was more than likely going to change in an instant and I honestly didn't know if I was emotionally prepared. My hands shaking in pure nerve, I took a deep breath and removed the piece of plastic from the box that could change my life forever. Our lives forever.

 _Positive._

I'm pregnant. I'm freaking pregnant. It's as if I've known it from the second I started having symptoms but, at the same time I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mom, no, I am a mom. Tears streaming down my face, I smile at the little pink plus sign staring back at me. I didn't care that I was alone anymore because now, placing my hand on my abdomen, I knew I would never be alone again.

 _ **One week later.**_

I scheduled an OBGYN appointment right away and the earliest I could get in was exactly a week after taking the home pregnancy test. I wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby before I flew to Seattle to tell Owen. Yes, I'm going to tell him. At first I didn't want to. I didn't want to show up, knocked up and force him into a relationship with me just because of the baby, our baby. But that was just it, this is our baby. He has the right to know, and maybe I was too hard on him…maybe I wasn't, but in the end he needs to know about his child and we can figure out all the rest later.

"Theodora Altman?" The doctor called out my name and I shuddered hearing it in full.

"Teddy." I said getting up and smiling at her as I followed her to the exam room.

"Okay let's get started here, Teddy. How far along do you think you are?" She asked sweetly.

"About 7 weeks." I replied.

"Okay, great. Now lie back, pull up your shirt and we'll see whats going on here." She said kindly.

I laid down while she squirted some gel on my abdomen, warning me ahead that it may be a little cold. And damn, it was! Moving the probe around my abdomen, a smile crept across her face almost immediately.

"And here we go. That little peanut shaped spot right there? That's your baby." Seconds later a tiny but strong rhythm of the heartbeat filled the room.

A lump formed in my throat and not being able to keep it in any longer, I started laughing and crying from pure joy.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I exclaimed, not being able to take my eyes off my little peanut on the monitor.

"Everything looks really good, Teddy. Heartbeats strong. Good measurements, it's all looking great so far." She said, wiping the gel off of my stomach, and freezing the screen to print out pictures for me.

"Thank you." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

I have a child growing inside of me, a son or daughter on the way. I still can't believe it. In my wildest dreams I had never truly imagined this moment, because my life had always taken so many unexpected turns, never going the way I thought it would and I had somewhat given up on the idea of having children after awhile. Even with Henry, as perfect as we were together, because of his Von Hippel-Lindau disease he couldn't bare the thought of having a child with me and possibly passing the gene down to an innocent child. And then he died, so I moved on from the idea of being a mother. And now I don't have to.

I'm secretly hoping I have a little girl cooking in there. Of course I'll be happy if I have a little boy too. It's just, I've always wanted a daughter, a mini me with the the perfect combo of me and her dad. And now, that dad is going to be Owen Hunt and no matter how we left things, I'm happy that he is the father of my baby.

As I sat down in my seat on the plane headed to Seattle, I took out one of my ultrasound pictures, that I haven't stopped staring at since my appointment and just stroke it softly while my other hand rests on my abdomen. "My beautifully, unexpected you." I whisper to myself, smiling and look out the window to the breathtaking sunset.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

When my plane touched down in Seattle I suddenly felt a wave of panic. The last time I saw Owen I was screaming at him, wanting with every fiber of my being for him to get out of my apartment and away from me forever, and now I'd be seeing him for the first time since carrying his child. As confident as I was that this was the right decision to come here and tell him as soon as possible, I was so scared. Scared that he would reject me, and this baby. I feared that he would call my bluff and never speak to me again or want to know his child. But, it was Owen after all. All he had ever wanted was a child. Maybe we wouldn't be together in the end, but I at least want our baby to have both its parents.

I was so anxious to see Owen, I didn't even stop at a hotel first, I went straight to Grey Sloan Memorial. As soon as I stepped up to the main entrance I took a deep breath and walked inside, suitcases and all. Right away I felt lost, I couldn't find anyone I knew. Not one single person. I knew it was Alex Karev and Jo Wilson's wedding day but I had hoped someone I knew would be around. I started to wander aimlessly around the hospital hoping I would bump into someone and I finally did, Dr. Bailey. Right away she pulled me into an emergency surgery on a patient with an abdominal aortic aneurysm, despite the fact that I mentioned that I had just got off a 12 hour flight. But I didn't mind. My adrenaline was rushing through me so fast that I had nothing but nerves and energy working in my favor.

While in surgery, when asked by Miranda why I was in Seattle I confidently asked her if she had a job opening. I didn't mention the fact that Owen Hunt knocked me up about two months ago and I jumped on a plane as fast as I could to tell him, even though I had no idea how he would react. That moment was coming sooner rather than later. After surgery, Miranda and I discussed the job situation and she offered me a temporary position as the Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan. I was shocked, but happily accepted. This is what I had done the last six years, and even now that I'm pregnant I didn't think that should stop me. I knew if I needed to slow down eventually, I could.

I hadn't planned on telling anyone but Owen about the baby just yet, but while standing by my patients bedside, watching her daughters wedding via FaceTime I was overcome by emotion. I've always been a romantic but now I had a tiny someone making my heart swell with love just about every second of everyday. As I wiped my tears gushing over how beautiful it was, I couldn't help but place my hand on my stomach, letting my peanut know I was there and that I already loved them with all of my heart and soul. And then there it was, the famous question, "Are you expecting?" I hesitated, but then smiled down at my patient and excitedly confirmed, yes I am.

After the excitement of the day, my exhaustion took over as well as the nausea and I crashed in an on call room. I woke up completely disoriented about three hours later, and I never would have expected to see who I saw when I opened my eyes. It was him.

"Teddy…?" Owen stood in the door way of the on call room, completely frozen and with the most puzzled look on his face.

"O-Owen. Hey. I u—." I started to sit up but paused as I concentrated not to vomit all over the bed.

"Are you okay, what are you…what are doing here?" He asked, starting to approach me.

I took a deep breath. But he continued on before I could even answer.

"Teddy, I-I know that I hurt you. And I'm so sorry. I haven't stopped thinking about how I destroyed everything between us that we built over the years. I thought that I had lost you forever…I, I decided to move on." He rambled on, and I looked up at him longingly afraid of what he meant by that.

Did he decide to move on with Amelia? Forgetting about the fact that they had a toxic marriage despite her brain tumor. And he must have read my facial expression immediately, he knew me so well.

"Not with Amelia, necessarily. I mean, we've been working on our friendship but nothing sexual. That's done. But I, I decided to foster a kid. A baby actually, his name is Leo and he's six months old. His birth mother she, shes a good kid but shes been struggling with addiction and shes one month sober now but, Amelia has been helping her with that and I-I don't know things have been good, they've been great but, somethings been missing." He paused, and looked up at me dead in the eyes.

"And what was that?" I finally broke my silence, trying to control my shaking voice finding out that Owen technically already has a new baby and him and Amelia have been spending a lot of time together.

"You." He replied. "It's you. You've been missing, and my life has never been completely right without you in it. You are not my sloppy seconds, you are not my consolation prize. You are the love of my life." He said sincerely.

And just like that, the waterworks started to flow in full force. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to leap into his arms and forgive him right away. I didn't know what to do next. I just looked him in the eyes, and leaned down to my bag. There was no other way to do it. Wiping away my tears, I pulled out my ultrasound picture and handed it to him. He took it carefully, with a confused and somewhat surprised look on his face.

"What is…are you?" He asked.

"Owen, let me introduce you to our 8 week old baby." I said carefully.

"Oh my god! Teddy!" He jumped up and just stared at the photo with a huge smile on his face. I could have melted right then and there. This moment was just about close to perfect, despite how we left things.

"Are you happy? I mean, you have this whole new life now and a baby, and the way we left things two months ago I-." Owen cut me off.

"Teddy, this is MY child. OUR child. I love Leo but, this was never made permanent. We're hoping that once Betty sobers up and gets her life together Leo will go back with her, he should be with his birth mother if she can." He said walking towards me and taking my hand.

I stood up with him and smiled. He then knelt down, put his face to my abdomen and gave it a soft kiss. I began crying again immediately. And he only made it worse when he started talking to our peanut.

"Hi baby," he said softly, "I am over the moon about you. I don't think you'll ever know how happy I am to have you, but I'm going to do my damnedest everyday to prove how much I love you." He then stood up, took both my hands and looked to me with those crystal blue eyes.

"And to you. From this moment forward I'm going to show you every minute, of everyday how much I love you. I love you Theodora Altman. I love you so much. Thank you for coming back, thank you for coming here and not keeping my child away from me. Thank you." And then he pulled me into one of the deepest kisses ever, and our whole messy past just melted away with one embrace. We were starting new. All three of us.

 _ **Six months later**_

The months flew by and before I knew it, I was exactly one month away from my due date. Owen and I decided that we wanted to be surprised about what we were having until the baby was born. The staff at Grey Sloan was very supportive of my new position, for the most part. Me becoming Chief was a bit of an adjustment for everyone but things fell into place soon enough and even Amelia and I became friendly. Surprisingly enough, when everyone soon found out about me, Owen and the baby they were overjoyed, saying that we were always meant to be and having this baby was just the cherry on top of our fate.

Betty sobered up, moved back in with her parents and took baby Leo with her who was now just over a year old. She still keeps in touch with Owen and Amelia, letting them know her and Leo are doing okay which I think is sweet.

Owen bought a whole new house for us, and we just moved in about a month ago. It's gorgeous and charming, right by the water. The baby's room has the perfect view, and I can't wait to rock him or her in my beautiful new rocking chair, from Amelia. We just finished decorating their room yesterday, and its perfect. The walls are a comforting pale yellow, gender neutral, with a decal above the crib reading "Sweet dreams my little angel." We hung photos of our pregnancy photoshoot along the sides of each of the two windows, as well as cute framed quotes. Small stuffed animals and baby nick knacks are placed all over the room. It was becoming so real, my son or daughter would be here really soon, and my heart is so full. Placing my hand on my stomach, I rub it gently and smile down just as I did all those months ago on the plane. "I can't wait to meet you," I say out loud to my belly, "I love you so-." And just like that, I feel a sensation that can only indicate that my peanut can't wait to meet me too. My water breaks.

I had already been in labor for 12 hours and I could barely stand it anymore.

"Breathe Teddy, breathe. It's okay, we're going to meet our son or daughter soon!" Owen comforts me, while wiping sweat from my forehead with his one hand and holding my left with the other."

"Oh god! Oh, Hunt this hurts! I know it'll be worth it in the end but oh my god! I want this kid out of me!" I cry. I hadn't even started pushing yet and I was ready for it to be over.

Just then Carina DeLuca came in, she has been my OB my whole pregnancy since I arrived in Seattle and she had taken such good care of me, and my baby. I really liked her a lot. If I couldn't have Arizona, I'm thankful that I have her.

"Okay, Teddy, lets see how you're doing." She checked me out and then looked up at me and Owen with a sweet smirk. "Are you two ready to become parents?"

Owen and I just looked at eachother eagerly, and nodded yes to Carina.

It was here. The moment was finally here, for me to bring our little boy or girl into this world. Preparing ourselves, Owen put on arm around me and continued holding onto my left hand. I'm surprised I didn't break it, god bless him. And then, Carina instructed me to start pushing. It was so much work, painful, exhausting, but something I wouldn't have traded for the world. After an hour of pushing and ready to give up, I suddenly felt the relief of my body releasing my baby into the world. He or she cried immediately and I laughed and cried with joy and relief. Owen was beside himself, crying too and running over as soon as it was out, cutting the cord.

"What is it honey?!" I asked, exhausted but happy.

Tears in his eyes, he placed the baby on my chest, and I had to catch my breath, then cried harder than I ever had before.

"We have a little girl!" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Owen nodded smiling, and looked lovingly at me and our new daughter.

Carina then slowly walked over and took our little girl to check her out quick and clean her off. Within minutes my sweet girl was safe and warm in my arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She was so perfect. Completely healthy. Chubby cheeks, full lips, soft strawberry blonde hair and beautiful eyes, they looked like mine.

"She has your eyes babe." Owen said smiling in awe at our daughter.

"She has your hair!" I laughed.

A few hours later, after we all got some rest and the baby had nursed for the first time, Carina came in to check on us.

"Do we have a name yet?" She asked smiling down and softly rubbing the baby's head while she slept.

"I think so," I said looking over at Owen smiling.

"Carina," Owen said as he gently picked up the baby who fussed slightly but stayed asleep, "We'd like you to meet Annabelle Evelyn Altman-Hunt." He said proudly.

"Annabelle was my best friends name," I said softly and stroked my daughters cheek.

"That is so beautiful you two, congratulations." Carina replied.

I couldn't believe how happy I was. I just had a baby with the love of my life, we have a beautiful daughter, and for the life of me I could not get over how lucky I felt. Everything had fallen into place. Everything had worked out. It just goes to show that life will not always going to go as planned, but you expect the unexpected and I couldn't wait to see what the universe had in store for the three of us.


	3. Because You Loved Me

Owen and I brought Annabelle home on December 20, five days before Christmas, my favorite holiday. Walking through the threshold of our brand new house, with our brand new daughter felt so right I could have burst at the seams. As soon as we walked by the living room, Annabelle turned her little head ever so slightly to our Christmas tree and stared at the twinkling lights in wonder.

"Merry Christmas little girl, welcome home." Owen smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.

My hormones were still all over the place and I started crying right away at Owen's words.

"Thank you Owen, for the best Christmas gift I could have ever received." I said smiling down at Annabelle, whose sweet face looked back up at me.

Parenthood didn't come as easy as one would think, but I embraced every minute of it. Annabelle was a fairly good baby, only waking up about two or three times a night for the first six months. Owen was always up the second he heard her fussing. He wasn't being a helicopter parent, he was just an amazing hands on dad. I usually would follow right behind him, especially if Annabelle was hungry. But some nights, I slept right through her crying and Owen would let me stay asleep and take care of Annabelle, settling her down within minutes.

I found that time went by faster when you become a parent because before I knew it, Annabelle started smiling, getting her first teeth, which was hell watching her in pain, saying her first words and taking her first steps. Through every milestone, Owen and I swelled with pride.

One day in early November we were sitting at the kitchen table, Annabelle playing in her play pen, while we were planning her first birthday party.

"What theme do you want to do for the party babe, princesses, unicorns?" Owen laughed, feeling a little clueless about what girls like despite the fact that he had a daughter.

"I'm not sure. I think I just want to keep it simple, lots of pink, purple and silver, considering she'll only be one and won't remember a second of it. But we will." I laughed.

I couldn't believe we were already talking about Annabelle's first birthday, I remember being pregnant with her like it was yesterday. Which was funny, because I hadn't been feeling right the last week or so and I was about two weeks late. With all of the birthday planning and upcoming stress of the holidays I hadn't put much focus on myself.

"Baby, are you okay?" Owen asked concerned, as I put my face in my hands suddenly, leaning into the kitchen table.

"Yeah…yeah, just feeling a little dizzy. Don't worry about it, I'm okay." I looked up, and rubbed his arm reassuring him. "Let's get back to the party planning." I smiled, fighting the nausea that had just hit me.

"Okay…you sure you're alright?" Owen asked.

"Yes, of course." But I felt like hell.

Monday morning I didn't even bother getting a home test, I wanted to be one hundred percent sure, so I stopped by to see Carina before rounds.

"Okay Teddy, so you think you're pregnant?" Carina asked with a smile.

"I think I might be. I mean… I'm late, nauseous every day, my lower back has been killing me and I- theres no other explanation for it really." I replied.

"Okay, lie back lets see what we have going on here." She said getting her equipment ready and squirting some gel on my abdomen.

Carina started moving the probe around slowly and it took less than a minute before a huge smile displayed across her face, and she turned the monitor towards me.

"Well, you were right." She smiled. "And it looks like you've been doubly blessed this time."

I was in shock. My smile was so huge, and my eyes filled with tears. I wasn't looking at just one baby, I was looking at two. I was carrying twins.

"You have two very cute and seemingly healthy 8 week old peanuts here, Teddy." She turned up the volume and the twins' heartbeats filled the room.

I couldn't believe it. It was a little fast but, I knew Owen would be thrilled. Carina wiped the gel off and printed out several images to take home with me.

I could barely get through my workday, two routine cabbages and five follow ups with patients and all I wanted to do was get home to Owen, who had the day off, and tell him that we were having two more members added to our family.

When I finally got off work at 6, I got my stuff together quickluy and headed home. When I walked through the front door it was very quiet.

"Hello, anybody home?" I called out, setting my bags down and taking my coat off.

"Mama!" Annabelle came scurrying down the hallway and ran into my arms.

"Hi baby!" I exclaimed, scooping her up and giving her a big hug and kiss. "Where's daddy?" I asked.

Just then Owen slowly walked into the hall from the dining room.

"Welcome home babe," and he gestured for me to come to the dining room.

I carried Annabelle with me as I walked down the hall into the dining room, and stopped at the entryway. A beautiful candlelit dinner was laid out, and in the center of the table there was a small box wrapped in silver and gold paper.

"What's all this?" I asked. And Owen took Annabelle and put her into her high chair at the head of the table.

Owen took both of my hands.

"Teddy, for all of these years I have known in my heart that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. Someway, somehow. The past year has been the best of my life, finding out you were pregnant, buying this beautiful house together, bringing our daughter into the world, nothing has ever felt more right." He paused and grabbed the small box on the table, unwrapping it carefully, and then got down on one knee.

My heart was pounding, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you so much. You are my soulmate, and a wonderful mother to our child. I cannot imagine my life without you, and her. Theodora Altman, will you marry me?"

I could barely contain myself. Was this real? But I didn't hesitate, this was all I could have ever wanted and more. Of course I accepted. We hugged and kissed and he placed the most beautiful engagement ring on my finger. Annabelle was laughing and clapping. Everything was perfect.

A few hours later after we had enjoyed a delicious homemade spaghetti dinner Owen prepared, me, him and Annabelle were snuggled on the couch watching a light snow fall outside the window, with a roaring fire. It was the perfect moment to tell him.

"Babe?" I said softly, Annabelle was fast asleep on Owens chest.

"Yeah?" He replied.

I smiled, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay…" He said hesitantly.

I smiled even bigger. "How do you feel about adding some new members to our family?" I asked.

"Really?" He asked. "You want to try for another?! Wait…members?" He asked, puzzled.

"Owen, I saw Carina this morning before work. I'm 8 weeks pregnant, with twins." I beamed.

Owen's face lit up, and his excitement startled Annabelle who jolted awake but fell right back asleep.

"Are you serious?!" He asked, trying so hard to whisper even though I could tell he wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

"Yep," I said smiling and reached into my pocket where I'd had the ultrasound pictures all night, handing them to him.

"Oh my god," he said lovingly as he shook his head, admiring the pictures.

I nestled into him as he put his arm around me, kissed him, kissed my daughter softly on the head and rested my hand on my stomach.

"I love you all so much." I whispered.

We welcomed Genevieve and Daniel in May. They were a little early, but born perfectly healthy. We were ecstatic. We once again wanted to be surprised about what we were having until they were born, and we were blessed with one of each. Genevieve was a beautiful little blonde haired Barbie and Daniel was a little soldier with a mop of fiery red hair. Both had Owen's sparkling blue eyes. Annabelle was so excited to meet her new baby brother and sister, we'll see how long the lack of sibling rivalry lasts.

We now were a family of five. It felt like only yesterday that I was alone in Germany, working a job that I truly had a love/hate relationship with and constantly feeling the heaviness of regret thinking about how I missed out on an opportunity to have a husband and house full of kids. And we were. Owen and I were about to become husband and wife in September, and we had three perfect children who were examples of our love every single day.

Each and every moment in my life, the good, the bad and the ugly had led up to this. I was the luckiest woman on Earth.


End file.
